


Speyside Single Malt

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Le Ferite Originali - Eleonora C. Caruso
Genre: M/M, oh Caska forgive me please
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: "Qualcuno deve averlo pure amato, nella sua vita.""Certo, una moglie. È per questo che esistono i divorzi, sai."





	Speyside Single Malt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaskaLangley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/gifts).



> Scritta per il COW-T 8, sesta settimana.

"Mi scopi come se mi amasse."

A Dante scappa da ridere. Christian è piegato contro una credenza, i piatti al suo interno tintinnano a ogni affondo. "Non credo di esserne in grado."

"Di scopare?"

"Di amarti."

"Qualcuno deve averlo pure amato, nella sua vita."

"Certo, una moglie. È per questo che esistono i divorzi, sai."

"Qualcuno. Qualcuno tipo _maschio_."

Dante spinge via Christian. "Facciamo che invece non ti scopo per niente."

Christian lo guarda, i pantaloni calati, l'espressione confusa. Per un attimo la vista di Dante gli sovrappone addosso un altro corpo, _un altro viso_ , e gli ordina di levarsi immediatamente dalla sua vista. Christian piega la testa di lato, come se non avesse ben capito cosa abbia appena visto, ma poi ubbidisce e se ne va.

Dante vuota mezza bottiglia di Speyside a malto singolo, e un pensiero nell'angolo della sua testa (che assume sgradevolmente la forma e ha ancor più sgradevolmente la voce di _Agata Beltrami assisa su un trono_ , con tanto di diadema tipo-regina madre) fa in tempo ad annunciargli di essersi appena scolato trecento euro di whisky.

*

Il giorno dopo, Christian torna come se nulla fosse successo. E Dante lo scopa come se nulla fosse successo.


End file.
